


Try and Fail

by caelestisxyz



Series: Industry [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Humor, Iwaizumi has a sexual awakening, Iwaizumi top/bottom, Just a dab of angst really, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Oikawa top/bottom, Praise Kink, Smut, mentions of past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asks Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look. Iwaizumi hates it when they do that. "What kind of pretentious asshole goes by Grand King anyway?""Oikawa Tooru," Hanamaki says the name like Iwaizumi is supposed to know who that is. "He's kind of a big fucking deal..." "Okay. But what is that supposed to mean to me? How is this Grand King bastard supposed to help me figure out if I'm gay or not?" Hanamaki smirks at him. It's a smirk that spells trouble. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that, Iwaizumi."





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was bored at work. Happy reading ~

"I ended things with Megumi," Iwaizumi announces.

His head lowers in defeat, and he expects to hear some kind of consolation from his friends. Breakups are never easy. He's having a hard time keeping it together. He knows that his friends will sense his distress and come to his aid.

"Who is Megumi?" Matsukawa asks first, in all seriousness.

Iwaizumi's head jerks up just in time to see Hanamaki nodding his head in agreement.

"Who is Megumi?" Iwaizumi repeats the question. His previous despair is forgotten and replaced with anger. "Are you two fucking kidding me?! I've been dating her for the past two months!"

"Oh!" Hanamaki exclaims, a look of recognition on his face. "Yeah, her..."

Then Matsukawa chimes in. "Girl number 4? Oh..." he mutters dryly, "You two were in an actual relationship?"

Iwaizumi can't believe his ears. They’re talking about his girlfriend - ex-girlfriend - like she's some extra in a movie. He opens his mouth to answer Matsukawa's question with a string of curses when Hanamaki speaks up first.

"That's the fourth one this year, Iwaizumi." His shoulders shrug nonchalantly. "I honestly never expected it to last longer than it did."

Iwaizumi looks at Matsukawa to see if he also wants to contribute to the deterioration of his self-esteem. It feels like his friends have had this on their minds for quite some time.

Matsukawa glances over to Hanamaki. They share a glance, and then something telepathic passes between them.

This is the exact moment when Iwaizumi regrets everything. He regrets inviting them over to his apartment under the pretense of playing Mario Kart. He regrets telling them about Megumi.

And, a part of him, that he tries to ignore, regrets ever dating Megumi in the first place. He feels guilty for thinking that. But, it's the truth.

"Intervention time!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki yell simultaneously before placing their hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders to keep him from bolting for the front door.

Yeah, they're all at Iwaizumi's place, but, he doesn't mind leaving them there. He can go live somewhere else. Maybe change his name, get plastic surgery, and, move to another country. Antarctica seems nice enough.

Anywhere is better than being stuck here with these two assholes. Because an intervention with Matsukawa and Hanamaki means that Iwaizumi is in deep shit. It means that he didn't have a handle on things like he would have liked to believe.

Iwaizumi is dragged to his sofa, kicking, and screaming. When his back hits the soft cushion, he glares up at the traitors. "What's the meaning of this?" He demands, though deep down inside he already knows the answer.

For the past year, Iwaizumi has been in and out of relationships. Four to be exact, with the longest lasting for only three months. Iwaizumi is always the one to end things. He doesn't know why or how it happens.

One night he just goes to sleep crazy about the woman he's with but, then, he wakes up feeling as though a major part of himself is missing

So, Iwaizumi breaks things off. Because he doesn't like the idea of leading people on. He figures it's better to end it instead of pretending to be into someone. Iwaizumi thinks that he's being a good guy. Of course, good guys don't make girls cry. Intentional or not, it’s not cool.

Hanamaki starts the intervention off with a: "You've been acting like a real fuck boy,  _Hajime._ " Emphasis on the first name to let it be known that he means business. "When you're not dating anyone, you're in the clubs every weekend, hooking up with random girls. Then, one day you're introducing us to some chick, and you're all in love. The shit was cute at first but now it has gotten really old. How many hearts are you going to play with before you realize that you're not interested in women?"

Okay. Wow. Things just got real.

Iwaizumi is sitting with his mouth hanging open in shock. Has he really reached fuckboy status?

He isn't trying to play with anyone's feelings or break anyone's, heart. That's why he ended things with Megumi. She wanted to introduce him to her parents. Iwaizumi felt like they were moving too fast. They had their first argument, and Iwaizumi realized that it wasn't going to work out between them.

It's when Matsukawa starts talking that Iwaizumi remembers the last thing Hanamaki had said. What did the man mean by Iwaizumi not being interested in women? What in the fuck?

"...and we love the fact that you're more confident in yourself now," Matsukawa confesses, "But, dude you can't keep doing this. You're hurting people. You're hurting yourself. And we know that you're not trying to. But you are. So, can you just do us, yourself, and the female population, a favor and open your eyes,  _Hajime._ "

Iwaizumi feels like shit now. He feels like he's being scolded by his parents. (Damn that emphasis on his first name)

It's true, he's no longer as insecure as he was in high school. After losing his virginity his freshmen year of university, Iwaizumi started to gain more confidence. Maybe that confidence has gone to his head.

Sighing heavily, he combs his fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands in frustration. "Fuck, you guys are right," he agrees, "I need to open my eyes..."

Matsukawa claps his hands in relief. "So, you're finally ready to come out of the closet? You know that we got your back!" He looks excited about this new revelation.

"Thank fuck, Iwaizumi!" Hanamaki is equally excited. "Matsu and I will take you out this weekend. You can finally come to the club with us..."

They're both chatting excitedly about Iwaizumi's first time coming with them to the gay club they frequent. It'll be Iwaizumi's first time going to any gay club. They are acting like proud parents who found out that their kid wants to grow up and be like them some day.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi is on the brink of a panic attack. His palms are sweaty, his heart is pounding against his rib cage. Did all of his relationships fail because he's actually interested in men? That doesn't make any sense. He has been intimate with women, and he has enjoyed it.

And, yeah, he's always felt like something was missing. He's stumbled into bed with different women, always searching, but, never finding what he was looking for. Could that be the reason why? Is it possible that he's...

"I'm not gay!" The loud outburst puts the celebration to a screeching halt. Iwaizumi jumps up from the couch, with murder in his eyes. "Don't you think I would know if I liked guys or not?! I've never been attracted to the same sex! How in the fuck did you two dipshits come to that conclusion?"

Let it be known that Iwaizumi isn't homophobic. He is not disgusted by homosexuality. People should be able to love whoever the hell they want, in his honest opinion.

Iwaizumi is pissed because...Well, he's just pissed. Doesn't really know the reason why. Maybe because he doesn't like being told things about himself that he should already know. He also hates being cornered like this.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are aware of that. Still, they don't back down. While they could write a five page, MLA style paper on how they'd concluded that Iwaizumi is gay, Matsukawa takes it upon himself to save everyone the trouble by only asking one question.

"Well, how do you know you're not gay?"

The question is simple. It's straightforward. Iwaizumi should be able to answer it, no problem.

He can't.

Iwaizumi has lived his entire life believing that he is straight. He's never experimented with the same sex. He's never really given it much thought. However,  _now_  it's the only thing that he  _can_  think about.

What kind of guy would he even be into? Someone more like him or his polar opposite? What about their body type? That didn't really matter long as the guy's personality was tolerable. Who would do the...do? How did they go about establishing that? Or would they take turns?

Iwaizumi's already lost the battle by this point. The fact that he's standing there, contemplating the kind of guy he's possibly attracted to is enough to confirm that he isn't completely against the idea of being with another man.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi groans in defeat. He flops back down on the couch. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"I can't believe it took this long for us to have this conversation with you." Matsukawa flops down on the couch as well. As if the short intervention has exhausted him. "We've been trying to figure out how to go about it since you dumped Girl number 2."

Hanamaki nods his head in agreement, yet remains standing. He's not accustomed to Iwaizumi admitting defeat, especially so soon. He's still standing just to be on the safe side. "Look, just hold off on dating anyone for like...the remainder of the year. That doesn't mean that you have to wait that long to figure out this little problem of yours."

"How in the hell am I supposed to figure out if I'm gay or not?" Iwaizumi still can't believe that they're actually talking about this. There is a possibility that he's gay. It's life changing, yet mildly exciting. Why is he so anxious about getting to the bottom of this dilemma?

The bottom of this dilemma.

_Bottom._

'Oh god' Iwaizumi internally screams. He can't even use that word in a sentence without thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about. It's nerve wrecking. This isn't how he had imagined his day going when he got out of bed that morning.

"It's simple," Matsukawa continues, oblivious of Iwaizumi's crumbling sanity. Or maybe he is aware and doesn't give a shit. "We know a guy."

Hanamaki's face lights. There's a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Damn! You want to enlist the help of the Grand King for this? You know it'll cost us." He doesn't seem to care too much really.

Grand King? Who in the fuck...

"It's worth it. Besides, Iwaizumi can just pay me back later."

Pay for what? Iwaizumi isn't liking the whole cryptic bullshit. They're talking about him as if he isn't right there.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asks Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look. Iwaizumi hates it when they do that. "What kind of pretentious asshole goes by Grand King anyway?"

What kind of idiots would address a regular person as Grand King in this century? Iwaizumi is looking at two of those idiots right now, apparently.

"Oikawa Tooru," Hanamaki says the name like Iwaizumi is supposed to know who that is. "He's kind of a big fucking deal in Seijoh's LGBTQ community."

Was that even a thing? Iwaizumi thinks. Did they hold monthly committee meetings and host bake sales? The imagery is hilarious. Matsukawa and Hanamaki at a bake sale. Matsukawa and Hanamaki  _actually_  being productive. The shit is hilarious.

"Okay. But what is that supposed to mean to me? How does this Grand King bastard supposed to help me figure out if I'm gay or not?" Iwaizumi knows the answer before he asks. Still, the insanity of the entire situation has him asking just to be sure.

Hanamaki smirks at him. It's a smirk that spells trouble. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. He nopes the fuck out of all of this. "Fuck no! I'm not going to just have sex with some guy I don't even know. If that's the only way to prove if I'm gay or not. Then I guess I’ll never find out!" He crosses his arms defiantly, like a stubborn child.

Matsukawa laughs, patting Iwaizumi on the back in a comforting gesture. "Relax, Taka's just messing with you. Oikawa doesn't have to have sex with you. The guy's got a fool proof gaydar.”

"Wait," Iwaizumi chuckles dryly. "You want me to put something this delicate in the hands of some guy's gaydar?"

"Not just any guy! He's the Grand King!"                                                                                                                               

"The Jewel of Seijoh!" Matsukawa chimes in, and Iwaizumi knows that they're just fucking with him now.

Iwaizumi isn't impressed. "This is my life we're talking about here," he tersely reminds them.

Hanamaki finally takes a seat on the opposite side of Iwaizumi. "We know. That's why we're leaving it up to the best. Oikawa is never wrong about these things." He looks over at Matsukawa to back him up.

Iwaizumi feels cornered again. Technically, he is, seeing that he's currently sandwiched between his two friends.

"After meeting Oikawa, you can take baby steps. We'll help you find a decent guy to test the waters with. Be sure to let him know your situation, and I'm sure whoever he is, he'll understand. You're not the first person to go through this, Iwaizumi."

Hearing that from Matsukawa eases Iwaizumi's distress. If only a little. He also notes how certain Matsukawa is that Oikawa's gaydar will go off when he sees Iwaizumi.

Still, this isn't the end of the world. In fact, it can be the start of something new. Perhaps, Iwaizumi will finally find that piece of himself that he's missing.

Baby steps first. Iwaizumi has to meet this mysterious Grand King who will decide his fate. He can't believe there is some asshole out there that goes by that title.

He's judging the hell out of this man he's never met, or even heard of for that matter.

He's judging his friends for knowing the Grand King.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki tell Iwaizumi that they need to make an appointment first. Seriously, Oikawa Tooru is sounding like the biggest fucking prick in the universe the longer they discuss him.

 The appointment is scheduled, via text message, for that upcoming Saturday night. Apparently, people consult Oikawa for his expertise often so he's booked until then.

With Iwaizumi's appointment being three days away, it gives him enough time to mentally prepare himself.

Iwaizumi can't shake the feeling that there's something his friends aren't telling him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki have been dating since high school. Their ability to communicate with mere glances is unrivaled. They are up to something, and Iwaizumi just knows that he isn't going to like whatever they're planning.

He also knows that neither of them gives a flying fuck.

Absently, while Iwaizumi's friends chat happily about their favorite club, Industry, which is also where he'll be meeting the Trash King, he notes that he is no longer depressed over his breakup with Megumi. He realizes that he was never depressed over it in the first place.

Iwaizumi decides, then and there, that whether he's gay or not, he's done with relationships. At least until he knows for certain that it's the real deal. Not just for his sake. He can't keep wasting people's time like he has been.

* * *

Saturday night, the trio arrive at Industry an hour before Iwaizumi's scheduled meeting with the mysterious Oikawa Tooru. His friends want Iwaizumi to loosen up a little first, have a drink to help him relax so he'll stop being so on edge.

Iwaizumi denies being on edge, yet he's having a hard time convincing them otherwise. He's had three days to prepare for this night. Of course, three days wasn't enough to really prepare for this. Whatever this is.

How long does it take for Oikawa to figure out a person's sexual orientation? The sooner the better, he decides.

At least he won't be bored while he waits. Industry is every bit as lit as Matsukawa and Hanamaki had described it as. The two-story, gay club is jam-packed, and the House D.J. is playing nothing but greatness. Out on the dance floor, it's hard to tell who's dancing with who, it's so crammed.

But no one seems to mind the tight space. Everyone looks happy, or too wasted to care.

Upstairs is a bit of a mystery. There's a rope on the staircase with a V.I.P sign dangling from it. Since they've been there no one has been granted entry.

So far, Iwaizumi likes the atmosphere. Gay or straight, he knows he wouldn't mind returning. It's not like he's avoided the place purposefully.

In the past, Iwaizumi only went clubbing for one reason. He saw no point in going to a gay club when he was convinced that he was strictly into women. Now that he's done with pointless one-night stands, and rushed relationships, he can come here just to have fun with his friends.

Matsukawa returns to their table with a tray of shots. Two each, for now. Depending on how the night goes, Matsukawa and Hanamaki decided to not get totally hammered. If after meeting Oikawa, Iwaizumi wanted to leave for some reason, they would all leave together. Tonight isn't about getting shitfaced with his boyfriend.

It's about helping Iwaizumi get his life together. (And hopefully find his soulmate. But Iwaizumi doesn't know about that small detail.)

The shots are distributed. Iwaizumi knocks his glasses back in record time. He barely registers the burn of the vodka until the second shot. The alcohol feels hot on his stomach, as it settles there and he hopes it'll burn out all his anxiousness.

Feeling eyes on him, Iwaizumi turns his head to see a guy leaning against a wall, staring at Iwaizumi as if he's something to eat.

"Pay up!" Hanamaki demands, slamming his shot glass on the counter.

Tearing his eyes away from the stranger, Iwaizumi looks back at his friends to see Matsukawa reluctantly handing over money to Hanamaki.

These assholes have made a bet about something. What a surprise. "What is it this time?" asks Iwaizumi. He's used to this kind of behavior from them.

Matsukawa is the one to confess. "We made a bet on how long it would take the vultures to descend on the fresh meat," he jerks his head back, pointing to something behind him. "There's a bald guy behind me, the one leaning against the wall over there, and two others have had their eyes on you since we came in."

True enough, Iwaizumi currently has four admirers who are shamelessly watching him. Iwaizumi's outfit isn't anything flashy. He's wearing dark jeans and a black V-neck. But it's how the clothes fit his muscular body that really matters. His body isn't his only attribute. Iwaizumi's warm, sun-kissed skin, and hazel eyes give him an exotic kind of appeal. He's gorgeous really.

It's also the fact that Iwaizumi looks so out of place. He's not one of the regulars, that alone makes him more desirable. Hanamaki had taken all of that into consideration before he placed his bet.

"I said it would take ten minutes," Matsukawa continues. "Taka said two minutes."

Hanamaki smiles smugly. "I plan on winning our other bet as well. Just a heads up." He winks at his boyfriend.

The sexual tension between the two of them spikes with that one gesture. They've always been like this. One small spark is all it takes to ignite the flame of passion. Hanamaki and Matsukawa start making-out.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and averts his gaze. He's used to this. It doesn't bother him, never has. It completely slips his mind to question them about the other bet that they've made.

_Clever bastards._

While his friends make-out like a couple of horny teenagers, Iwaizumi notices that he has a new admirer.

Unlike the others, this guy isn't looking at Iwaizumi like a piece of cattle. That's a relief. This new guy is fucking beautiful, though. It's the first thing that comes to mind. The first thing that Iwaizumi thinks about the stranger is that he is the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on.

Aside from this one guy in Iwaizumi's Biology class. Akaashi Keiji is hot, okay. Iwaizumi found himself checking Akaashi out just yesterday when he was still trying to figure out if he was actually attracted to men.

He thinks Akaashi noticed but didn't care enough to acknowledge it. He's dating some owl looking dude anyway.

Whatever.

That's beside the point. The point is, that while Iwaizumi had found Akaashi attractive, staring at his classmate did not make him feel like he does now. This is different.

So different that it's kind of scary. Iwaizumi quickly looks away from the stranger when his heart rate starts escalating. When he glances up, he finds Matsukawa and Hanamaki eyeing him closely.

 Had they been watching him this entire time?

Before Iwaizumi can open his mouth, a loud, shrill scream can be heard. The D.J. scratches his record and the music stops playing. It's the most dramatic shit ever that Iwaizumi almost bursts out laughing.

However, what happens next leaves him speechless.

From across the club, someone screams "Tooru!" and, then the rest of the club starts cheering and screaming this asshole's name.

Instinctively, Iwaizumi turns to look in the direction of all the commotion, and his mouth literally drops. Because the person currently being surrounded by people is the same beautiful guy he was just staring at.

Three security guards appear out of nowhere, keeping the swarm of people at bay while Oikawa makes his way across the club. The sea of people parts for him like he's the Moses of gay clubs, or someone equally profound.

 Iwaizumi is still staring with his eyes as wide as saucers, and his mouth gaping open, fish-out-of-water-style. Even he can't deny that this guy is nothing to bat an eye at.

Oikawa Tooru makes it look easy as if perfection were a game, and he designed all the rules. The all black suit fits him like a second skin, accentuating his toned physique, long legs, and broad shoulders. His short brown hair falls effortlessly in waves framing his pretty face.

Up close, Iwaizumi can see how vibrant Oikawa's brown eyes are.

Wait...up close?

Oh fuck. Oikawa Tooru, the Grand fucking Trash King of Seijoh, is standing right in front of Iwaizumi. Sex on legs or not, Iwaizumi is never going to not use 'trash' in Oikawa's ridiculous title.

Oikawa is so close that Iwaizumi can smell his expensive cologne. He finds himself transfixed on how Oikawa's mouth forms every syllable as he talks.

Shit! Oikawa is talking to him, and Iwaizumi is sitting there like an airhead. Great. Iwaizumi finally snaps out of his stupor and catches the end of what Oikawa is saying.

"...gay as  _the_  fuck. Possibly bisexual, but, definitely gay." Oikawa is speaking to Matsukawa and Hanamaki while he says this. His voice is not what Iwaizumi would have expected. It's kind of high-pitched, whiny even. "He's hotter than you described. Shame on you Matsu!" He pouts playfully.

Iwaizumi doesn't catch that last part because he immediately withdrew into himself after Oikawa's confirmation.

For some reason, this embarrasses Iwaizumi. Everyone in the club is practically looking in their direction. All eyes are on him while he tries to cope with what Oikawa has said about him.

The man's gaydar has confirmed it; Iwaizumi is gay. He has his doubts in the man's reliability. If only because he's stubborn like that.

Still, Iwaizumi can feel it, down to the marrow of his bones, that he can't deny what Oikawa said. He's never given it much thought until the intervention.

However, during the past three days, it was the only thing that Iwaizumi could think about. He's mulled over it long enough. Not once during that time had he felt upset about the possibility.

It's just a lot to take in. It's even worse with all these strangers around. He'd thought that it would be done in private. There's a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and then another on the opposite shoulder. Matsukawa and Hanamaki give him a reassuring smile. He isn't alone, they silently remind him.

"What happened to the music?" Oikawa asks loudly, taking the attention away from the trio. "I thought this was supposed to be a party!"

And, just like that, the music is back on. People rush back to the dance floor, others to the bar. A crowd of people stays behind, hoping for a chance to get close to Oikawa, but the security guards aren't having any of that. They protect Oikawa like an iron wall.

Oikawa turns back around to face them, with a serious expression on his face. "Let's finish this discussion upstairs." He starts walking towards the staircase, his bodyguards close behind.

Iwaizumi thinks there isn't anything left to discuss. Still, he follows his friends up the stairs.

The V.I.P floor is Oikawa’s. Like, the man owns the entire floor.

It turns out that Oikawa is a co-owner of Industry. Oikawa and his friend Kuroo bought the nightclub two years ago. Kuroo used to be a crowd favorite until he settled down. He's still thirsted after, but his boyfriend is a not to be trifled with. So, yeah, people just stay away from that.

"Sorry about that," Oikawa says to Iwaizumi once they're all seated in his large office. "I let my excitement get the best of me. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

The apology is sincere. Iwaizumi is stunned; he also appreciates it. "Don't worry about it." He pauses. "Are you sure...about what you said?"

Oikawa snorts. "I'm positive." There's a Rubix cube on his large desk. He picks it up, idly toying with it. "You were a tough one. It took me longer than I'd like to admit. You're very hard to read," his voice lowers in concentration, "But, in the end, I solved the puzzle of Iwaizumi Hajime!" He sits the now, solved, Rubix cube on his desk.

Iwaizumi is staring at Oikawa like the man just turned water into wine. Who even plays with Rubix cubes anymore? He doesn't care. What Oikawa just did was suave as hell.

Now, the smug bastard is leaning back in his chair, head tilted slightly. The top two buttons of his black dress shirt’s unbuttoned, revealing smooth, pale skin.

Matsukawa muffles a laugh behind his hand. "You're terrible, Oikawa." He shakes his head.

Hanamaki is just smiling with a knowing look on his face.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi gets that uneasy feeling he gets whenever he’s being cornered. There is something happening inside of that chic office. He doesn't know what it is exactly.

Whatever it is, his instincts are telling him that it's too late for him. He was screwed the moment he stepped foot inside of Oikawa's office.

"Iwa-chan~," Oikawa coos sweetly. "Would you like a tour of this floor? We've had it renovated recently." His gaze is intense as if he's trying to compel Iwaizumi to agree.

And it works. It works so well that Iwaizumi hears the nickname that Oikawa gives him, but he doesn't care enough to correct the man. Honestly, right now, Oikawa can call him whatever the fuck he wants. That's how smitten Iwaizumi is.

"Sure," he clears his throat. "I'd like a tour."

Behind Iwaizumi's back, Matsukawa discretely hands Hanamaki 20 bucks. 

Oikawa stands up from his leather chair. He removes his suit jacket, leaving it on the back of the chair. While he rolls up his sleeves, flashing a gold Rolex, he continues to watch Iwaizumi. Like he's giving the man a private show. "Matsu, Makki, tell Yahaba that the drinks are on me tonight." The dismissal is clear.

"Iwaizumi, we're going to be right downstairs," Hanamaki says for good measure. They would have never introduced Iwaizumi to Oikawa if they did not trust him. He just wants to make sure that Iwaizumi knows that they'll only leave if he's fine with it.

Iwaizumi never takes his eyes off Oikawa. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You guys go have fun."

This time, Hanamaki has to stifle his own laugh. "Sure thing. Catch ya’ later!" He drags a wheezing Matsukawa out of the office. The idiot is laughing so hard, it's barely audible.

. . . 

Oddly enough, with the absence of his friends, Iwaizumi feels more at ease. Probably because Matsukawa and Hanamaki won't be around to witness if he makes a fool of himself.

After Oikawa's apology, Iwaizumi no longer feels embarrassed. He reminds himself that he's surrounded by people who understand what it's like to struggle with one's sexuality. He is still coming to terms with this new realization, but he feels more at peace with himself.

Oikawa plays a part in that. The Trash King is surprisingly down to earth. During the tour, Oikawa shows him the private rooms that will be reserved for celebrity clientele. Kuroo's absence of late was also due to his marketing ventures that have proved to be successful.

Kuroo and Oikawa are the youngest club owners in the region. It's impressive that they're doing so well for themselves.

While he talks, Iwaizumi notices the difference in Oikawa's entire demeanor compared to how the man was in front of everyone. Even the entrepreneurs' voice is different. Oikawa's voice is slightly deeper now, it's less whiny, and entitled.

The change is welcome. Though, Iwaizumi honestly likes both sides, so far. He'll admit that he isn't completely sold on the whole 'Grand King' crap, but even he has to admit that Oikawa is someone to admire.

The last room on the tour is similar to the others except there's a fully stocked bar included. A large, leather couch wraps around the entire room. Two decorative ottomans are scattered around the room. A chandelier is hanging from the ceiling, adding elegance to the room.

"Care for a drink?" Oikawa asks Iwaizumi. He's already walking over to the bar. "I don't know about you, but I could really use one."

Iwaizumi walks up to the bar, taking a seat on the bar stool, he watches Oikawa move around the bar effortlessly. "Long day?" He regrets the question immediately. Was it his place to inquire about the man's day? Or was he overthinking it?

The question catches Oikawa off guard. He answers despite that. "Yeah, actually." Two glasses of whiskey are sat on the counter. One is slid in front of Iwaizumi. "I take you for a man who prefers whiskey over vodka."

_Right again._

Iwaizumi neither confirms nor denies the statement. He's fully aware that Oikawa's knows that he is right. Iwaizumi's initial shock has worn off. He's still convinced that Oikawa is a god in disguise who came down to the human realm to fuck with unsuspecting humans. (Oikawa seems petty enough to do that if he actually were some omnipotent being)

He'll never tell the Trash King that. Although, he gets the feeling he doesn't have to. The way Oikawa looks at him, the intensity of his gaze, makes Iwaizumi feel as if the man can see right through him. Like he already knows his deepest, darkest secrets.

The feeling is terrifying as well as thrilling.

"Tell me about yourself, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says after a long silence.

Iwaizumi, feeling more comfortable now, snorts. "You seem to already know everything about me. What's the point?" Bringing his glass to his lips, he takes a slow sip.

Mixing his alcohol isn't a wise decision. He'll be sure not to drink anymore after that.

"I only know the obvious," Oikawa leans over the counter, voice lowering to a seductive drawl. "I'd rather you tell me what makes you tick, Iwa-chan. Unless you'd prefer for me to find out for myself..."

Iwaizumi almost chokes on his drink. His face heats up. He's blushing, legit blushing like some lovesick teen. All because some asshole is flirting with him.

"Shut up, Trashykawa!"

Oikawa's sputters at the nickname. Iwaizumi feels childish for the outburst. But, then the entrepreneur starts laughing. It's a pleasant sound that makes Iwaizumi feel warm, like when the sun comes out on a cold day.

"Red looks good on you, Iwa-chan."

"Fuck you."

"We'll get to that later," Oikawa replies casually, as though he is discussing what comes after the appetizer during a four-course meal. "For now, talking like this is just fine. How about we go have a seat over there?"

Again, Oikawa makes moves without waiting to see if Iwaizumi will follow him. Because Oikawa is accustomed to people following his every whim with no questions asked. He knows that no one will deny him of anything.

Something inside of Iwaizumi wants to break Oikawa from that habit. He wants to break the man down, piece by piece, down to his core, and, then, build him back up again. It's primal; a primitive desire to utterly destroy this prideful man.

Instead, Iwaizumi decides to lay off the liquor for the remainder of the evening, because, damn, that was some intense pondering just then.

"Why did you invite me up here?" Iwaizumi just must know. The question has been eating at him since back in Oikawa's office. He really wants to ask if this is a common occurrence.

Does Oikawa always give the 'fresh meat' tours of the club?

Jealousy tries to find a place in him. Iwaizumi slams the door in its face before it can get a foot in. It's pointless and really stupid to feel that way. He doesn't even entertain the thought.

Oikawa is giving Iwaizumi that knowing look again. His chocolate eyes are swimming with mirth and, something else, dark, and obscured. "Oh? Didn't Makki tell you? You and I are on a blind date, Iwa-chan!"

"Huh?" Iwaizumi doesn't believe he heard that correctly.

"Well, it's not really a date. More like an ice breaker. If things go well tonight, we'll go from there."

Iwaizumi just sits there, blankly staring at Oikawa. There'd been signs. Since the day of the intervention, he's felt like his friends were up to no good. He never thought the scheming bastards had gone this far.

"I can't believe them!" Actually, Iwaizumi can believe that his friends would do this. "Has any of this been real?"

Oikawa chuckles. "It's pretty real, Iwa-chan. There are no hidden cameras."

"No. What I mean is; is the whole gaydar thing real?"

"Very real. It's like a sixth sense. Instead of dead people, I see gay people. We're everywhere."

The joke is corny. Still, the way Oikawa said it, in all seriousness makes Iwaizumi crack up. When he stops, he looks over to see Oikawa staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Feeling self-conscious now, Iwaizumi frowns. "What?"

"You look really good when you laugh like that."

He's using the same serious tone as before and it unnerves Iwaizumi.

"Why did you agree to this? I know they at least told you that I'm not going to have sex with some guy I've just met..."

"Honestly, I didn't really agree with it until I saw you. They explained the situation to me, not in full detail, but they told me enough."

"God, I hate them."

Oikawa laughs, yet it isn't lively like his laugh earlier. This time it's fake. "You sound disappointed..."

For the first time that night, Iwaizumi hears the uncertainty in Oikawa's voice. It's a pleasant reminder that the Trash King is only human. He finds it endearing.

Iwaizumi smiles. "Actually, I'm shocked that they put so much effort into hooking me up with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Oikawa presses for more even when he knows what Iwaizumi is trying to say. He's one of those people who needs to actually hear it - it's more tangible that way.

"Well, you're beautiful, Oikawa."

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, big, brown eyes wide and sparkling. He's looking like no one's ever complimented him a day in his life. "Thank you, Iwa-chan," the response is sincere, humble. "But, I don't think you've looked in a mirror lately. You're not so bad looking yourself."

They're closer now. Somehow, during their conversation, they just ended up like that. Knees touching, their lips dangerously close, but not quite there. The space between them is buzzing, like that little space between magnets.

Iwaizumi swallows thickly. The tension in between that small space is palpable. It's suffocating, and something inside of him convinces Iwaizumi that he will find the air that he needs inside of Oikawa's lungs.

The very idea is ludicrous, but he decides to give it a try. What the hell!

"Oikawa," his voice is thick, guttural. It is painful for him to even get that one word out. Still, he just needs to get this formality out of the way before the last of his resistance cracks. "Can I kiss you?"

Oikawa's consent isn't coherent. He makes a small sound, almost like a needy, impatient whine. That's good enough for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn't hesitate. He doesn't second-guess himself, he just allows instinct to take the wheel.

For the most part, the kiss starts off slow, sans tongue. The chaste kiss lasts maybe ten seconds, and then Iwaizumi's hands are tangled in Oikawa's hair, the latter purrs at the roughness. He rewards Iwaizumi by shoving his tongue down the man's throat.

Iwaizumi fucking loses it. His grip on Oikawa's hair tightens. There's a gasp, and then a moan. It's a beautiful moan, honestly. Apparently, Oikawa likes it rough.

And, Iwaizumi thinks, that perhaps he's found his soulmate. It's too early to be sure. Until then, he'll just keep tongue fucking this guy he just met.

Unfortunately, Oikawa pulls away. "Iwaizumi,” he drops the endearing nickname.His voice is deep, slightly harsh. "We should quit while we're ahead. If we don't, I'm going to fuck you right here on this couch."

Iwaizumi feels a shiver run down his spine. God, he hates how much he really wants that to happen. How did he go this long without knowing that the idea of being fucked by another guy would make his dick rock hard?

Because he's never met Oikawa Tooru until tonight.

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi moves away, resting his head on the couch. "Fuck. I'm really gay." If his current boner is anything to go by.

"Yep~"

"So, how is this going to work?"

Oikawa recovers quickly. One arm is resting on the back of the couch. He looks cool and collected while Iwaizumi looks as if he's already been bent over and fucked senseless.

"Neither of us is interested in a serious relationship so this will work out fine. Your friends suggested we go on dates first to get a feel for each other."

"Let's skip the dates," Iwaizumi suggests. "I like this. Just talking, sharing a drink...we can do those things without leaving the house."

"Friends with benefits then?"

"Yeah. Friends with benefits."

Things will be easier that way. Iwaizumi thinks. Oikawa is thinking the same thing. He's relieved that Iwaizumi suggested it. Sex with no strings attached. No falling head over heels in love, or any of that crap.

Though they've both seen enough movies to know that they're all ready, equally, screwed. Ignorance is bliss. So, they'll just fake it, and hope they'll make it.

**.**

**.**

We all know they won't. But it'll be fun watching them try and fail.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry about the light angst.  
> -Happy Birthday Akaashi <3

Twenty minutes into Netflix and chill, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are making out on the couch. It's not subtle. The kissing is loud, sloppy, and it really looks like they're trying to gnaw each others'  faces off. Sitting on the armchair adjacent to the couch is Iwaizumi. He's watching the movie, occasionally shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

This always happens. Every single time his friends invite him over to watch a movie with them, they end up sneaking off to the bedroom to have sex. Most times, there is no sneaking off. One of them usually announces their departure.

One would think that Iwaizumi would've just stopped agreeing to it by this point. But he hasn't, and he probably won't. It is just one of the many quirks that the couple has that Iwaizumi has grown accustomed to.

Usually, he's indifferent towards his friends' inability to keep their hands off each other. He'd just continue enjoying the movie, treating the couple as if they didn't exist. He's a professional at ignoring people. So, normally it's an easy task.

Except for this time, Iwaizumi finds it hard to keep his full attention on the movie. Until now, Iwaizumi's never put much thought into Hanamaki and Matsukawa's relationship dynamics. Honestly, he's never really thought about them as a couple.

They've been dating for years. And, while, it is rare that you see one without the other, Iwaizumi just views them as two idiots that just so happen to be in a relationship.

After Iwaizumi's encounter with, Oikawa Tooru, the Sorting Hat of the queer community, he's starting to notice things he's never paid attention to in the past.

For instance, Matsukawa likes to have his earlobe nibbled on. Whenever Hanamaki breaks away from the kiss, he always latches on to his lover's ear. And, that's usually when things between them really get heated. Hands start to roam under shirts, gasps turn into moans.

Iwaizumi realizes that he's been staring for longer than socially acceptable. He faces the television screen, but his attention is somewhere else. His intentions weren't to stare at them as though he were some voyeur. He's not. Though, Iwaizumi has an inkling that one of his friends is an exhibitionist. He'll bet twenty dollars that it's Hanamaki.

As expected, Matsukawa stands up first, pulling Hanamaki up by the arm. "We'll be back," he mutters haphazardly. They all know that's a lie. The lovers are going to go fuck like rabbits, and then fall asleep.

Iwaizumi hears their bedroom door slam and the telltale signs of what's to come. This is the part where he's supposed to turn the volume up on the television to drown them out. He doesn't. Curiosity gets the better of Iwaizumi. His mind starts to wander, creating a vivid image of what's probably happening right now behind the closed door.

They're his friends. His best friends, really. Iwaizumi shouldn't be thinking about them like this. Although, he really isn't thinking about Hanamaki and Matsukawa, necessarily.

It's been almost a week since that night in Industry with Oikawa. Iwaizumi can't stop thinking about how the other man's lips felt against his own.

But, he's been reluctant to give the club owner a call. Before he'd left that night, Oikawa gave him his business card. (And, fuck, it's every bit as pretentious as Iwaizumi thought it would be!) Iwaizumi was going to give Oikawa his number too. Oikawa advised against it.

If they're going to go through with this, Iwaizumi will have to be the one to make the first move. This is _his_  opportunity to explore his newfound sexuality. Iwaizumi understands it is an opportunity he shouldn't take for granted. He could have continued to stumble through life, trying to find himself.

That's one of the reasons why he hasn't killed Hanamaki and Matsukawa for setting him up with the Trash King.

Speaking of his gracious friends... From the sound of it, Hanamaki is topping. If Matuskawa's incoherent string of curses is anything to go by.

Iwaizumi thinks it's time for him to leave. His thoughts are all over the place, the air in the living room is stifling, and he feels really agitated for no reason. None of this used to bother him until now. How had he gone unfazed for so long? It's kind of as if he's been subconsciously suppressing everything.

He tries not to ponder on it for too long. Turning off the television, Iwaizumi leaves the apartment, with the bowl of popcorn in tow. They won't even notice it's gone. The bowl is more than likely his anyway.

Outside of the apartment complex, Iwaizumi is sitting in his parked car. When he was in a relationship with Megumi, every Friday night was date night. It was so tiring trying to think of different things to do every single Friday. And, Megumi was very materialistic. Pizza and Netflix had never cut it. She wanted the best or nothing at all. Iwaizumi can't believe he put up with that for so long.

Iwaizumi figures it was because he was so tired of not being able to maintain a relationship. He held on only because he wanted to prove a point. The more he thinks about his past relationships, and affairs, he starts to agree with Hanamaki.

He'd been behaving like a real fuck boy.

Since he's no longer in a relationship, and he is a recovering fuckboy, Iwaizumi really doesn't know how to spend the remainder of his Friday night. There are assignments for a class that he can start on.

Though, what would be the point of that when he can just finish the assignments the night before they're due? He decides that's a terrible idea. He's upset he even contemplated going home, on a Friday night, to do fucking homework.

Iwaizumi can practically feel the business card burning a hole in his wallet. The only reason he's hesitant to hit up Oikawa is because he isn't sure if he's mentally prepared to have sex with another man.

His body is all for it. Just thinking about Oikawa makes his heart race, and his pants tighten uncomfortably.

Nonetheless, if his mind and body aren't in tune, it is pointless.

But, he'll never get there if he continues to hesitate. So, he pulls out his wallet. Oikawa has already made it clear that Iwaizumi will call all the shots. If things don't feel right, Iwaizumi can call it all off.

When he dials the number listed on the business card the phone rings four times before someone who is obviously not Oikawa answers. Whoever this person is, he sounds like a shady car salesman. Iwaizumi is about to hang up, because hearing someone other than the person he called for makes him panic, and now he's tongue tied.

Then, Iwaizumi can hear a light scuffle on the other end. So, he remains on the line. A whiny voice yelling 'Kuroo' and a deep chuckle later, Oikawa is on the phone. "Tooru speaking," he sounds slightly peeved, "Who's this?"

"Iwaizumi." By some miracle, he doesn't sound as nervous as he really is.

There's a pregnant pause on the other end. Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa has maybe forgotten about him. A week isn't long, but Oikawa is a popular man.

Iwaizumi is painfully aware of how forgettable he is as a person.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaims excitedly, "Took you long enough. I'll text you my address. Can you be here in an hour?" He's speaking auctioneer fast.

Iwaizumi nods his head and then remembers that Oikawa can't see him. "Okay. Yeah."

Oikawa rudely ends the call without another word. Iwaizumi knows that he's a busy man, so he doesn't hold it against him. A minute later, he's sent a text message containing an address. Iwaizumi recognizes the street name. Oikawa lives in the newly built penthouses in the business district.

Apparently, the club is doing better than Oikawa made it seem. Or, maybe Oikawa has another source of income. Why is Iwaizumi thinking about this when he should be panicking about his upcoming meeting with Oikawa in an hour?

Cue the anxiety.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi exhales sharply.

He starts his car and drives out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He needs to go home, shower, change out of whatever the hell he’s wearing, and take at least fifteen minutes to overthink this entire situation.

He wasn't expecting Oikawa to be so straight to business like that. Is he going to behave the same way later tonight? Iwaizumi stops at a red light and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He reminds himself of the last time he was around Oikawa. The man hadn't been pushy then. The club owner is also very forward.

Oikawa's already made it known that he wants to fuck Iwaizumi. There's no pretense. Iwaizumi isn't going into this situation blind. They both know what they want. Well, Iwaizumi is still trying to figure that out, but, he has an idea, okay.

When the light turns green, Iwaizumi is feeling more confident about meeting Oikawa tonight.

. . .

An hour later, Iwaizumi is standing in front of Oikawa's private elevator. Oikawa Tooru is only twenty-two years old, and he's fucking loaded from the looks of it. Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn't tell him much about Oikawa. They suggested that he ask the club owner anything he wanted to know. But, Iwaizumi isn't here to get to know Oikawa.

The less Iwaizumi knows about the Trash King's personal life, the easier it'll be to not get attached.

The elevator doors chime open, and an attractive man steps off. At first glance, his messy bedhead, that somehow manages to still look good, is his most noticeable attribute. He slyly grins at Iwaizumi, a calculated gleam in his eyes. As he walks off, the man starts whistling innocently.

Iwaizumi gets on the elevator. He continues to watch the stranger walk off, as the elevator doors slowly close. There's something sinfully alluring about the stranger. He can't really explain it. Iwaizumi compares the feeling to human fascination with jungle cats. They're deadly beasts, but they're so damn pretty that you want to just pet them.

And, somehow, Iwaizumi just knows, without a doubt, that the handsome stranger is Kuroo Tetsurou.

During the elevator ride up to Oikawa's penthouse. Iwaizumi thinks about how hot Kuroo and Oikawa are. There was once a time when both had walked around Industry like a couple of Demigods. Who was the lucky bastard that made Kuroo Tetsurou fall in love?

According to Matsukawa, Kuroo used to be the worst kind of fuckboy. See, there are levels to this. As far as the fuckboy hierarchy went, Kuroo Tetsurou was a one-night stand away from kinghood.

What made him the worst kind, was the fact that everyone knew that he had zero intentions of settling down. Yet, it never deterred potential flings. All of that changed when Kuroo fell in love with a guy who wouldn’t give him the time of day. It was the cliché Casanova kind of situation.

Iwaizumi doesn't think it works exactly like that in real life. There's probably more to the story than any of them will ever know.

Not that he really cares. The thought is fleeting. Especially since he is now standing in the foyer of Oikawa's penthouse. From where he's standing, Iwaizumi can tell that the view of the city is breathtaking. The den is spacious, clean, and looks like it came straight out of a magazine.

He can't help but feel like that chick off Pretty Woman. Which isn't a bad feeling because homegirl had it made. But what Iwaizumi really means, is that he feels out of place. Standing there in his fitted jeans and dark green Henley shirt.

To make the contrast even more noticeable, Oikawa turns the corner wearing gray slacks and a white dress shirt. The gold Rolex is still on his wrist.

Oikawa looks like he shits gold Rolexes; he's so damn gorgeous.

"Iwa-chan," he greets politely, albeit tiredly. He's holding a cellphone to his chest. "Let me finish up this phone call. Make yourself at home."

The man disappears around the corner. Iwaizumi leaves his shoes by the door and walks further into the impressive penthouse. He decides against giving himself a tour. He just takes a seat on the suede, circular couch. Yeah, the penthouse is amazing, still, it doesn't appear to have an 'Oikawa Tooru' vibe to it. Iwaizumi may not know the club owner personally, but he knows that his personality is way more vibrant than this.

Ten minutes later, Oikawa walks into the den, holding two whiskey glasses. "I thought you'd changed your mind." He hands Iwaizumi a glass. "Thought maybe I'd scared you off..."

Standing up, Iwaizumi accepts the glass. "Me? Scared of you?" he snorts indignantly. "You're too full of yourself, Trashykawa."

Oikawa knocks his drink back like it's apple juice instead of hard liquor. "Yeah, though, I'll admit I'm really looking forward to being full of you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's mouth goes dry. How can Oikawa say things like that without combusting?

"Oh, really?" Iwaizumi mimics the man's earlier action and finishes his glass in one sip. The shit burns, he wants to grimace, but he doesn't. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"I've had a rough week. Rough fucking seems like the only logical remedy," he explains. "So, it'll be best if I bottom tonight."

Wait, they're going to go all the way tonight? Although, Iwaizumi won't be the one bottoming so he should be fine, right? He's not a virgin. He knows how to fuck. Though, isn't fucking a guy is different?

Oikawa takes the empty glass from Iwaizumi. He sits both of their glasses on the coffee table. Then, fluidly, he sinks to his knees, eyes never leaving Iwaizumi's face.

"Don't worry," he murmurs, his hands sliding up Iwaizumi's denim clad thighs, resting on the zipper of his pants. "I'll walk you through it. Step by step. Anytime you want to stop, tell me, and we'll stop. Got it?"

Iwaizumi's throat feels tight, and he's lost his voice somewhere in the mix. He can only nod his head.

It's not good enough. Oikawa slowly eases Iwaizumi's zipper down. "I need to hear you say it, Iwa-chan." He leans forward, placing a kiss to the bulge forming.

"Y _es_!"

And that's that.

Hooking his thumbs through the belt loops, Oikawa effortlessly yanks Iwaizumi's pants down, leaving the gray boxer briefs on. The cool air in the den is a harsh contrast to how hot Iwaizumi's skin feels all over, causing him to gasp.

Maintaining eye contact, Oikawa starts mouthing the visible curve of one of Iwaizumi's balls through the fabric. He starts there, gradually moving up the impressive length. Reaching the tip, he sucks on it. His hand came up to cup Iwaizumi's dick as he sucks harder.

Iwaizumi can't take his eyes off the vulgar tableau of the fucking Trash King sucking his dick through his boxers. He only has enough control over his own body to slip his shirt off, tossing it somewhere out of sight.

It feels amazing. Iwaizumi can feel saliva, and the man's hot breath, seeping through the fabric. The sensation is nerve wrecking. Having the pleasure so close but not quite there.

"Oikawa," he grits out.

Oikawa is gazing up at him with this innocent look in his expressive eyes. Like he doesn't have a clothed dick in his mouth right now, and saliva rolling down his chin. As if he's not purposefully teasing Iwaizumi. It pisses Iwaizumi off. So, he decides to do something about it.

Iwaizumi has no idea what possesses him to rake his fingers through Oikawa's hair, yank the man's head back, and say, "Stop fucking with me, Tooru!"

But whatever it is he's grateful for it because it works like a charm. In that instance, something passes between Iwaizumi and Oikawa; a silent admission of sorts. Iwaizumi did exactly what Oikawa wanted him to. The fucking masochist was goading him and it worked.

Oikawa breaks free from Iwaizumi's hold, yanks the man's briefs down, and starts sucking Iwaizumi's dick like it's his life calling; like he was born to do it. Lewdly swirling his tongue around the thick head, lapping at the gossamer of pre-cum greedily. Placing his hands on Iwaizumi's hips, he starts bobbing his head, fucking his own mouth with Iwaizumi's cock.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi is near tears; he's so touched by the grandeur of it all. This, all of this, is so surreal, so mind-blowing. He's speechless. He can only think of that one ridiculous Justin Bieber tweet as a way to express how amazing he feels at the moment.

_so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you..._

Through heavy lidded eyes, Iwaizumi can see Oikawa staring at him expectantly. He doesn't know how he knows what the man wants; Iwaizumi just knows.

"Fuck, Tooru," his voice is strained, but heavy with reverence, "you're...you're so good, baby." He tugs on Oikawa's hair affectionately. "Soo fucking good..."

Hearing the praise makes Oikawa's face light up. He's fucking glowing, and Iwaizumi decides that he'll do whatever it takes to make Oikawa look this happy all the time. Unfortunately, that will have to wait until another time.

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi so deep that his nose brushes against the man's lower stomach.

"Shit!" Is the only warning Oikawa hears. Expertly, he eases back slightly so that he can swallow Iwaizumi's seed, and not gag on it.

The kind of dedication that goes into this, seemingly insignificant task of dick sucking, is amazing.

Iwaizumi's body convulses, he's whimpering quietly, as Oikawa literally sucks him dry. Idly, he wonders where Oikawa Tooru has been all his life.

Oikawa releases Iwaizumi's flaccid cock from his mouth. Reaching in his pants pocket, he removes a white handkerchief and demurely wipes the side of his mouth. "You're a healthy eater, aren't you?" he asks, moving to stand on his feet.

"Yeah..."

"I can tell. You taste really good, Iwa-chan." Oikawa steps closer, placing his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Here, see for yourself."

Iwaizumi wants to protest. He's not interested in tasting his own semen. However, when Oikawa kisses him, he forgets all about that. Instead, he wraps his arms around Oikawa's waist, deepening the kiss.

There's something extremely sexy about tasting himself on Oikawa's tongue. It's as though they're bonded now. A part of him is inside of Oikawa.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom," Oikawa says when the kiss ends. "Although I wanted you to fuck me up against the skyscraper window, we'll save that for another time."

Again, Iwaizumi wonders where this man has been all his life.

In the bedroom, Iwaizumi is completely naked sitting on the edge of the massive bed. He thinks he's done for the night. There's no way his body can recover after such a mind-blowing blowjob.

Iwaizumi thought wrong.

Oikawa steps out of the walk-in closet, lube, and a box of condoms in his hands. He's completely naked, showing off his lean, unblemished body. He takes a seat on the large ottoman across from where Iwaizumi is seated. Taking the bottle of lube, he opens it.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Iwa-chan," he instructs voice heavy with dark authority. "I want you to pay close attention to how I ease my fingers in one-by-one. I want you to watch the way my wrist twitches as my fingers curl inside of me. Pay close attention to how I open myself. So, when it's your turn, they'll be no mistakes."

Entranced, Iwaizumi can only stare as Oikawa spreads his legs and starts to thoroughly stretch himself. It's hard to look away. Watching a slender, lubricated finger circling Oikawa's entrance, which looks far too small for a finger, let alone Iwaizumi's dick.

 Not really thinking, Iwaizumi slides off the bed, kneeling in front of the ottoman for a closer look. His cock is already stirring back to life.

The club owner is gasping softly, eyes shut tight in concentration as he tries to get two fingers in up to the knuckle. "It's been a while," he breathes out shakily. "I didn't know...I was this tight." He seems frustrated by this.

"You're doing great. Just take your time..."

Brown eyes snap open to see Iwaizumi gazing up at him. A low moan escapes his lips when he feels a hot kiss against his inner thigh.

Iwaizumi's rubbing circles with his thumbs in the inside of Oikawa's ankles. "You look so fucking beautiful like this, Tooru," another kiss, this one wetter than the previous, "Take your time, baby..."

Feeling motivated, Oikawa tilts his head back and works himself open with more urgency. When it's time for a third finger, Iwaizumi is there to motivate the man with wet kisses to his inner thigh. With the addition of a third finger, the pleasure has increased for Oikawa. The feeling of being stretched again after so long of depriving himself of it has him keening. He's momentarily lost in his own world as he fucks himself.

Oikawa's moans are louder now. Iwaizumi adores the sound of Oikawa's moan. He wants to record it, put it on his iPod and listen to it as he walks to class every day.

The fingers aren't enough, though. They both seem to come to that conclusion at the same time.

Reluctantly Oikawa removes his fingers. He tosses the box of condoms to Iwaizumi. "Ready?" He doesn't think he needs to explain to Iwaizumi where his dick is supposed to go. Gods, he hopes not. Not while he's this horny.

Lucky for him, Iwaizumi knows what to do from here on out. He catches the box, rips it open, and gets what he needs.

"Bend over," Iwaizumi commands hotly. He's standing up now, carefully putting the condom on. "I want to fuck you right here."

Obediently, Oikawa gets on all fours. "More lube," he instructs.

Iwaizumi doesn't think about the fact that he's about to have sex with a guy for the first time until he's slowly pressing inside of Oikawa, his hands are on the man's hips with an almost bruising force. By then it's too late to overthink the situation.

It's hard to describe the sensation of being inside of Oikawa. Especially in Iwaizumi's current state. His thoughts are muddled. He just knows that it's tight, hot, and everything he's been missing.

Iwaizumi doesn't realize that he's been just standing there, breathing labored, while he's fully inside of Oikawa, until the club owner takes it upon himself to ease up a little, then push back hard on Iwaizumi's dick.

"Come on!" Oikawa whines impatiently. "Fuck me, Iwa-chan!"

The primitive urge to destroy and conquer the Trash King resurfaces.

Iwaizumi snaps, he gives in to the primal call. Pressing a hand in the middle of Oikawa's back, Iwaizumi angles the man for the perfect arch, and then it starts. The vulgar sound of flesh slapping against flesh bounces off the plain walls, mixing it with their loud groans of pleasure.

This isn't gentle love making. It's rough sex just how they both like it. Iwaizumi and Oikawa think it'll be best if the sex is done with less emotion. Less feeling. No tender kisses. No gentleness. Just straight up fucking with only one goal in mind; a release.

They completely ignore the fact of how in sync they are. How their bodies move in euphoric harmony with minimal communication between them. Oikawa doesn't need to tell Iwaizumi to pull his hair and to fuck him harder. Or remind the man to praise him every now and then. Iwaizumi just knows when and how to do it.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi nips the man's ear. Grip still tight on his hair. "You feel so amazing...I want you to come for me. Can you do that?" His voice is deep, gravelly, and sexy as hell.

And all of it, the tight hold on his hair, the thick cock inside of him, constantly hitting his prostate, and the sound of Iwaizumi's bedroom voice. All of it pushes Oikawa over the edge. He came so hard, that his arms give out on him.

 But that's fine. Iwaizumi is there to keep up him upright. He gets a couple of erratic thrusts in before he's done for himself.

They're both breathing heavy now. Their bodies flushed and glistening with sweat. Iwaizumi legs feel like noodles, but he manages to not fall over. He eases out of Oikawa, who appears to be seconds from passing out.

"Bathroom?" asks Iwaizumi.

Without bothering to lift his head, Oikawa points to a closed door behind Iwaizumi.

The bathroom is lavish. Surprise surprise.

Iwaizumi trashes the condom. Then takes a moment to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Just a reminder that all of that really happened. He just had mind-blowing sex. Mind-blowing sex with a man.

He doesn't feel any different. Well, he does feel more content for some reason.

Whatever. He can do this some other time. Now, he needs to make sure Oikawa isn't dead because Iwaizumi's dick game is deadly. (He immediately regrets the lame joke.)

With a damp towel in hand, Iwaizumi walks back out of the bathroom. Sure enough, Oikawa is curled up on the ottoman fast asleep. Iwaizumi tries not to feel smug about that. Oikawa did look tired when he'd first arrived. He can't take full credit on the man's current state of exhaustion.

Carefully, he nudges Oikawa to his back so he can clean the man's mess. "You're still here, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa doesn't sound annoyed by this. He sounds shocked, honestly.

"I'll be out of your hair soon. Didn't want to just leave without a word."

Oikawa is staring at Iwaizumi with the same unreadable expression from that time at the club. But he remains silent. When his stomach is cleaned, Oikawa sits up. "I'll walk you out." He stands up, legs wobbly like a baby deer learning to walk.

It's cute as hell.

Iwaizumi tries not to laugh. "No need. I know my way out."

"Okay. Well..."

Iwaizumi takes that as his cue to leave. "Um...thanks for...yeah. I'll see you around." He glances down, seeing that he's still butt-ass naked. "My clothes?"

"Den." Oikawa climbs in his bed yawning. "Feel free to call me when you want to meet again."

"You have my number now. So, feel free to do the same." He thinks about it. "Texting works too. Actually, I prefer that method."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They don't say much after that. Iwaizumi takes his leave after putting on his clothes.

* * *

 

Two days later, during an intense game of Mario Kart with Hanamaki, Iwaizumi casually confesses that he's slept with Oikawa. He wants to get it out in the open before they try to interrogate him.

Matsukawa, who was in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets, pokes his head around the corner. How in the hell did he hear anything over the loud noise of the video game, and the noise he was making in the kitchen? It's because he's a nosy bitch who lives for gossip. His ears are always tuned in for juicy gossip.

"Pay up, Taka," Matsukawa says. Then, he's back in the kitchen again, in search of food.

Iwaizumi pauses the game and just stares at Hanamaki blankly. Of course, they would make a bet on something like this. The couple place bets on everything.

Which is stupid because, in the end, the money is used to treat one another. They're assholes without purpose, and Iwaizumi wonders why he doesn't love himself enough to get new friends.

Hanamaki ignores Iwaizumi, staring in the empty entryway of the kitchen." We still don't know if it was last night or Friday night. I ain't paying you shit until it's confirmed." He waits until Matsukawa pokes is head out again before he turns to face Iwaizumi. "Well, Iwaizumi?"

"Friday night."

Matsukawa swears under his breath and retreats to the kitchen in defeat. He is always losing these bets but doesn't give up on his dreams. It's a little inspiring.

The game is completely forgotten as Hanamaki bombards Iwaizumi with questions. Who hosted? If it was Iwaizumi, did he at least hide his Godzilla figurines? How was it? Did Iwaizumi have trouble walking the next day? Because Oikawa isn't called the Grand King for anything.

The last question has Iwaizumi thinking back to that night at Oikawa's penthouse. While the club owner had prepped himself, Iwaizumi got an eye-full of his dick. And it was pretty nice. He thinks about what it'll be like to give Oikawa a blowjob. He regrets not trying it when he had a chance.

"Earth to Iwaizumi." Hanamaki snaps his finger. "Are you drooling? Damn!" He starts laughing when Iwaizumi quickly wipes at his dry mouth.

Iwaizumi hates him so much. "Piss off! Just for that, I'm not telling you assholes anything."

Walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich, Matsukawa takes a seat on the couch. "Don't be like that Iwaizumi. Contrary to what a lot of people think, Oikawa doesn't sleep around a lot. He's a bit of a mystery in the bedroom. You're our only source for now."

"Why do people call him Grand King? That doesn't have anything to do with his bedroom performance?"

"Yes and no," Hanamaki replies. "Kuroo was the first person to address Oikawa as Grand King."

"Well, I heard," Matsukawa chimes in, being the messy bitch that he is. "A year ago, Kuroo and Oikawa had a bad argument at the club one night. Someone overheard him call Oikawa, Grand King. They made up, of course, but the name stuck. It's like an inside joke."

There's something they're not telling him. Iwaizumi can feel it. He turns to face Matsukawa. "Spill," he demands. "And, none of that telepathic bullshit! If you guys are going to tell the story, do it right."

Hanamaki sighs. "Oikawa's ex-boyfriend was a real piece of work. He was emotionally abusive, possessive, and like, totally ruined Oikawa's self-esteem. The argument between Kuroo and Oikawa was about Oikawa still staying with the guy after all of the crap he put him through..."

Kuroo told Oikawa that he didn't have to put up with that kind of bullshit when so many people worshiped him like he was the Grand King or something. Why settle?

 Unfortunately, almost two years of emotional abuse wasn't easy to get over. Oikawa has to be reminded, constantly, that he's not all of those things his Ex said he was. Only close friends, know the real reason for the title of Grand King.

Everyone else just started calling Oikawa that just to do it. But it still helps. It serves as a reminder to Oikawa that he's not worthless.

"Why are you guys just telling me this now?" Iwaizumi asks once Hanamaki is done talking. "I'm sure I've called him trash to his face like way too many times." He feels terrible now.

"Relax, Oikawa is tougher than he looks," Matsukawa shrugs. "Besides, I'm sure he sees right through you. If we didn't think you two would be a good match. We would have never introduced you."

Iwaizumi still feels bad. "I was so rough with him when I topped. Oh fuck, I was acting like such a possessive asshole. Fuck! I called him Trashykawa. What the fuck..." He's standing up now, pacing the floor, overthinking everything he did the other night.

Meanwhile, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are trying really hard not to squeal with delight. While Iwaizumi burns a hole into the rug with his heavy pacing, the couple is staring at each other. Words are unnecessary. They both know what the other is thinking.

They've known Oikawa for two years. They met him while he was still with his pathetic ex. So, the couple knows, firsthand, how Oikawa has abstained from sex for the past nine months. He's poured all his time and energy into the nightclub and his other business endeavors. The man barely bats an eye at the hot pieces of ass that threw themselves at him every weekend.

But, one look at Iwaizumi and Oikawa threw all caution to the wind.

You see, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have been plotting since Iwaizumi ended things with Girl number 2. With a little help from Kuroo, they've devised this plan to bring Iwaizumi and Oikawa together. Because only an idiot can't see how perfect the two are for each other.

Iwaizumi curses like a sailor, he's grumpy, and his resting bitch face is intimidating, but regardless of all that, he's genuine. He's really a genuine guy. He'll give Oikawa everything that he needs and vice versa. When it comes to sex, Oikawa doesn’t mind being broken down. His Ex knew that and took advantage of it. However, unlike that prick, Iwaizumi will break Oikawa down, just how the man likes it, and, then, he'll carefully build him back up.

Kuroo has already texted them with his approval. He didn't tell them when or where he saw Iwaizumi. They just know that Kuroo is also convinced that Iwaizumi is perfect for Oikawa.  Now, all they have to do is sit back and allow things to play out. It shouldn't take long.

The couple turns their heads to see Iwaizumi still pacing the floor in a panic.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share another telepathic gaze.

 _'This may take longer than we thought.'_  Hanamaki thinks.

Matsukawa agrees.  _'I forgot how fucking dense Iwaizumi was.'_

It takes half an hour to convince Iwaizumi that everything is fine. They assure him that if he'd somehow hurt Oikawa, that Kuroo would be at his front door by now. Seeing that he's not, there' nothing to worry about.

Although, now, Iwaizumi refuses to give his friends details about his night with Oikawa. It just doesn't feel right to disclose that information. They only know that Iwaizumi topped. He will not tell them about how Oikawa sucked his soul out of his body or go into details about how great the sex was.

He most certainly will not tell them about the text message that he's just received from Oikawa.

Experience tells him not to read the message while he's around his friends. Iwaizumi walks to his bedroom, under the pretense of going to the bathroom. He also doesn't want them to see the smile on his face when he reads Oikawa's message.

 **[Trash King:]** _I'm stuck at this boring business brunch..._

 **[Trash King:]**   _When I'd rather be fucking you_

 **[Trash King:]**   _Why is life so unfair?_

 **[Me:]**   _Don't get a boner at the table. That's bad table manners._

 **[Trash King:]**   _Only if you promise to reward me for my good behavior later_

 **[Me:]** _Depends on the reward._

 **[Trash King:]** _I'll let you decide_

 **[Trash King:]** _Meet me at my place in an hour?_

 **[Me:]** _I'll be there._

All of this is easier than Iwaizumi previously assumed it would be. Initially, he thought this would be something he would need to ease into.

Baby steps. That was what his friends had told him.

Except, after the first time, he no longer feels as though he's walking on eggshells. In fact, for the first time in his life, Iwaizumi is so sure of himself.

With a pep in his step, Iwaizumi walks back to the living room, takes one look at his friends and then says. "Okay. Get the fuck out." He takes the game controllers out of his their hands. "Party's over."

Matsukawa chuckles. "You're meeting with Oikawa again, aren't you?"

No. He's this amped because he's about to go to the library to do classwork. What in the fuck does it look like? Seriously. "I'll see you two assholes in class tomorrow," says Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, if you can walk in the morning," Hanamaki mutters under his breath. "Come on Matsu, let's go."

**.**

**.**

Once they're outside sitting in Matsukawa's car, Hanamaki shoots Kuroo a text. He can't miss the chance to bet on how long it'll take for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to start dating.

Hanamaki gives it a month.

 Matsukawa, bless his heart, gives it two months.

Kuroo surprises them both by giving it a week.

* * *

 

This time, when Iwaizumi steps off the elevator, Oikawa is there to greet him. The doors slide close just in time to support Iwaizumi's back when Oikawa starts kissing him hurriedly. Iwaizumi returns the kiss just as eagerly. It's only been two days since he last saw Oikawa.

Two days too long in Iwaizumi's opinion.

Oikawa isn't wearing a suit today, but his clothes are still impeccable. With both hands, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's ass, admiring how the soft fabric of his dress pants feel against his palms. He thinks it'll be so easy to fuck Oikawa right there, up against the elevator doors.

Oikawa breaks away from the kiss, lips red and swollen, and coyly glances at Iwaizumi. "I was on my best behavior, as promised." Brown, vibrant eyes gaze into hazel eyes. "Can I have my reward now? “asks Oikawa, voice small and unsure.

There's the uncertainty again. Iwaizumi can see a glimpse of how insecure Oikawa actually is. Any other time, Iwaizumi would have been uncomfortable by how easy it is for Oikawa to take on so many different roles.

One minute he's enticing and goading Iwaizumi. Then, the next, he's behaving submissively.

But, Iwaizumi knows the truth. Oikawa is a masochist with a praise kink. Everyone has their quirks. No judgment here. He wouldn't dare take advantage of Oikawa's bedroom preferences.

Honestly, Iwaizumi is fucking stoked right now. In public, Oikawa is confident, dominant, and so sure of himself. It's flattering to Iwaizumi that he's allowed to see this fragile side of this gorgeous man.

Tenderly, Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's forehead. "You did so well, Tooru. Now, I want to make you feel good." Maybe it's because of this newfound connection. Or, maybe it's because his dick is so hard that it's painful. Whatever it is, Iwaizumi wants to really make Oikawa feel good about himself. "I want you to sit on my face."

Oikawa's eyes widen. Quickly, he nods his head. "Fuck  _yes_ , Iwa-chan!" He grabs Iwaizumi by the hand and rushes to his bedroom.

A week ago, if anyone would have told Iwaizumi that he would be in a fancy penthouse, with a beautiful guy riding his face, he would have laughed.

Yet, here he is.

Above him, Oikawa is a trembling mess while one hand grips the headboard and the other is wrapped around his own cock. It's not Iwaizumi's first time giving a rim job. He's very skilled with his tongue, and it shows.

Iwaizumi is unabashedly loud with the task of eating out Oikawa. He doesn’t see the point in doing it if he isn’t going to get dirty. There’s no such thing as a neat rim job. 

The whole time, Iwaizumi isn't thinking about himself. All his attention is on Oikawa. The goal is to make Oikawa feel good. To make him feel beautiful and desired. Not just because Oikawa needs to know that. But, because that's how Iwaizumi truly feels.

Oikawa doesn't last long. He calls out Iwaizumi's name as he comes on the man's face. "Fucking hell. That was...Iwa-chan you were..." He shakes his head, gives up on talking, gives up on life, really. He flops down next to Iwaizumi in a boneless heap.

Iwaizumi moves so he's lying right beside Oikawa. Now he can really get a good look at Oikawa. There are bags under the man's eyes. It's obvious that he's tired. Every time he sees Oikawa, the man looks exhausted. Still, he manages to look stunning. Lucky fucker.

"Just give me a minute, Iwa-chan," Oikawa promises. "I'll take care of you too."

"Don't worry about it. You look like you could use a nap." Or half in a century in a cryogenic sleep chamber.

"Is Iwa-chan worried about me? How sweet."

"You can't fuck me if you're dead on your feet."

Oikawa opens his mouth to retort, but yawns instead. "Shit..." Iwaizumi laughs and Oikawa joins him. "I guess you have a point," he reluctantly concedes.

Getting up, Iwaizumi looks around the room. "Where do you keep your sleeping clothes?"

"Top drawer " Oikawa answers the question without thinking. It isn't until minutes later when Iwaizumi is snickering that he realizes his mistake. "Iwa-chan, don't laugh!"

Iwaizumi holds up the first pair of pajama pants that he finds. "Really, Oikawa?" He laughs again. "Aliens?" There are black pajama pants with tiny green aliens all over. Nothing like the silk pajama pants he thought he'd find. "Don't tell me you're a closet nerd."

"I try to keep that side of me a secret." Oikawa's cheeks are burning red. "Let's keep this between us. Okay?"

Iwaizumi frowns. He closes the drawer and walks over to the bed. "I think it's cute. Nice to know that there's more to your personality." He realizes that he wants to know more about Oikawa. He's so fucked it's not even funny.

"Iwa-chan is so nice today." Oikawa stands up to put the pajama pants on. "If you give me 15 minutes, I promise I'll be good to go."

Iwaizumi is about to put his shirt back on. It's the only clothing he'd taken off. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah! Lay with me?"

Iwaizumi hates how quickly he agrees to it. He drops his shirt to the floor. Then, he slips under the comforter, Oikawa snuggles up next to him. They're both aware that this is way too intimate for the barrier they've been trying to keep up.

Iwaizumi's only known Oikawa for like a week. Although, sometimes it feels like he's known him his whole life. It's a nice feeling. Being with Oikawa like this. It feels safe, familiar. They both end up falling asleep, in each other’s arms.

Fifteen minutes’ turn into three hours.

When they finally have sex that evening, it's still some intense fucking, yet, something is different. The difference is small, barely noticeable, though, it is still there. Oikawa rides Iwaizumi. They're both aware of this small change between them.

Pretending as if it's not there seems like the only plausible solution. So, they just continuing fucking. At one point, Iwaizumi rolls them over, so that he's on top.

 There's a sense of urgency in the way that he fucks Oikawa into the mattress. He never stops praising Oikawa. Oikawa never stops giving Iwaizumi a reason to shower him with praise.

When it's all over, Iwaizumi doesn't stay the night. Though, he has a feeling that Oikawa wants him to.

* * *

 

Finally, after much procrastination, Iwaizumi is in the library working on his assignments that are due the next day. The library is packed as usual. He is sharing a table with Akaashi from his Biology class and a tall blond he's never met. None of them are really the talkative bunch. So, it works.

Iwaizumi gets a lot done in the short span of an hour and a half. There's something about being surrounded by studious people that help him focus. He's feeling accomplished with two assignments under his belt and one more to go.

All that concentration goes to shit when Akaashi's boyfriend joins them. Bokuto Koutarou wastes no time shattering the tranquil atmosphere the three had.

Akaashi's face just screams how done with everything he is.

The blond, Tsukishima, looks as if he is going to stab Bokuto with his pen.

Iwaizumi isn't all that bothered because he's put up with Hanamaki and Matsukawa for years so he's immune.

"Akaashi," Bokuto says; it's more of an annoying drawl. "Can you please tell me what you want for your birthday? I'm having a hard time finding the perfect gift."

This is the first time Iwaizumi is hearing anything about Akaashi's birthday. Which isn't surprising seeing that they're merely acquaintances.

Akaashi sighs. "You're already throwing me a party. That's more than enough." He hopes that'll be enough to end the conversation.

Bokuto isn't convinced. "Technically, Kuroo is throwing the party for you. Speaking of..." He faces Tsukishima. "Can you deliver a message to your boyfriend since he's too good to text me back."

Oh. Tsukishima is the one who tamed Kuroo? Iwaizumi can kind of see that.

"I'm not a carrier pigeon." Tsukishima doesn't bother tearing his gaze away from his textbook. "You're his best friend. You should know how busy he is of late."

There's a hint of sadness in Tsukishima's tone. Everyone catches it. Iwaizumi feels like an interloper so he focuses on his book again. With the club expanding, it makes sense that Kuroo and Oikawa are busy as hell.

Despite that, Oikawa still manages to fit Iwaizumi into his schedule. They've already met up two more times since this past Sunday. It's Thursday now, and the last time they hooked up was Tuesday night. Oikawa had to catch a flight after they had a quickie in the backseat of the man's limo.

It probably lasted no more than seven minutes, but Iwaizumi must admit that it was the best he's ever had. He fucked Oikawa into the leather seats, while the entrepreneur was still in his dress shirt and tie. Iwaizumi now has a thing for men in suits. Really, it's just seeing Oikawa in a suit that turns him on.

Since then, they haven't talked much. Just a couple of text messages here and there. The distance has put a lot into perspective for Iwaizumi. He's not a stranger to sex with no strings attached. In fact, it used to be the only thing that he didn't fuck up in the past. Unfortunately, it is difficult for Iwaizumi to remain unattached in this case.

This thing with Oikawa is different from past affairs. What's funny is that Iwaizumi was aware of this since they kissed for the first time.

"Iwaizumi, right?" Bokuto is talking to him now. "Got any plans tomorrow? If not, you should come celebrate the birth of an angel." He glances over at his boyfriend affectionately.

Akaashi blushes. A magnifying glass is needed to see the blush on his face but it's there.

Iwaizumi's initial response is: "July 20th is months from now." Because that's Oikawa's birthday. (He can't remember how he even knows that) Of course, he isn't going to say something that corny. He's disappointed in his treacherous mind for even thinking it.

Instead, he shrugs. "Sure. Where?"

"Industry. Two of my close friends are the owners. Are you familiar with it?"

Familiar with it? Iwaizumi's only been fucking one of the co-owners senseless for the past week. "Yeah. My friends know the place." He misses the sly glance Tsukishima gives him.

Bokuto suddenly stands up, looking accomplished. "Sweet! See you there! Party starts at 10." He kisses Akaashi on the temple. "Later babe!" He flips off Tsukishima. "Fuck you, best friend stealer." Then Bokuto exits the premises.

Peace is once again restored to the realm of the library.

Thirty minutes of silence pass. Iwaizumi is almost finished with his last assignment when Akaashi speaks.

"Tsukishima, are you really fine with how busy Kuroo's been lately?"

Surprisingly, Tsukishima doesn't seem irritated by the forward question. "It sucks. But he always makes time for me. He will come see me when he can be catching up on sleep."

Akaashi smiles. It's a small smile. "That's how you know he cares."

Tsukishima snorts. "He's an idiot."

"You're in love with that idiot, though."

Tsukishima can't deny that so he keeps his mouth shut.

Iwaizumi feels like he's been hit by a freight train. How many times has Oikawa invited him over despite his exhaustion? He tries not to think of it like that.

It's just sex. That's it. He tells himself.

Still, his concentration is ruined now. Iwaizumi decides to leave the library. He tells Akaashi that he'll stop by tomorrow night. He already knows Hanamaki and Matsukawa will want to tag along.

. . .

When Iwaizumi is at home in bed he gets a text from Oikawa.

 **[Trash King:]**  I wish you were here...

The message can be interpreted in two ways, really. But, he knows exactly what Oikawa is really saying.

 **[Me:]**  Me too.

* * *

 

Remember that time when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting on the couch, in the V.I.P lounge, talking about how they'll fuck with no strings attached?

 Remember how it was Iwaizumi who suggested in the first place? He said that he didn't want to go on dates. He said that just sex, and maybe a drink here and there, would be good enough.

It takes Iwaizumi less than two weeks to realize that he wants so much more from Oikawa. Actually, he's known since day one.  It took him less than two weeks to admit it to himself.

He's in deep shit now. The first rule of being friends with benefits is: Don't catch feelings. Iwaizumi has fucked that up royally.

Still, Iwaizumi's stubborn side isn't too convinced yet. In this day and age, love, at first sight, doesn't exist. Most times, it takes months, even years, to figure out if a person is the right one for you. The strong feelings that he feels for Oikawa can easily be lust. This is the first man he's ever been with. Maybe it has something to do with the novelty of his situation.

Iwaizumi still has his doubts. Even though he's never felt as whole as he does when he's inside of Oikawa. Or when he's kissing, caressing, or simply breathing, the same air as Oikawa.

He's terrified of this new feeling.

There's a chance that Oikawa doesn't feel anything for Iwaizumi. He knows that's a lie. Every time he meets Oikawa, the man looks seconds from unconsciousness. Yet, he still makes time for Iwaizumi.

Once Oikawa told him that he can't sleep well unless Iwaizumi fucks him. At the time, Iwaizumi thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

Now, he understands what Oikawa truly meant. He stays up when he can be (should be) sleeping because he wants to spend as much time as possible with Iwaizumi.

Knowing all of this, Iwaizumi still sticks to his plan. If only to be on the safe side. He's screwed up too many times in the past. He just wants to be sure that what he's feeling is real before he makes a final decision. He still doesn't know if Oikawa wants to take things to the next level. This decision needs to be mutual.

Hopefully, by the time Oikawa returns on Monday, Iwaizumi will know what needs to done.

It's Friday night. They're at Industry for Akaashi's birthday bash. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi. The place is packed like every weekend, except tonight there are servers walking around handing out neon tube shots. Everyone is getting hammered basically.

Iwaizumi takes two offered tubes, knocking them down back to back. For his plan, he needs to, for lack of a better phrase, revert to his fuckboy persona. To do that, he needs to at least be tipsy.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa immediately take note of this. The only rule of the bet with Kuroo is that no one can interfere. All three of them have done everything in their power. The rest is up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The couple keeps an eye on Iwaizumi, however.

Iwaizumi wishes Akaashi a happy birthday when he sees the man lounging on one of the many couches near the dance floor. Akaashi is a sophisticated drunk. He's drinking from a wine glass, for fuck's sake.

Akaashi pats the empty space next to him, offering Iwaizumi a seat. "You actually came," Akaashi slurs. Somehow, he still manages to sound elegant. "Are you here alone?"

"No. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are around here somewhere." A server with a tray of shots offers Iwaizumi one and he takes two. Five will be his limit tonight. It's been a while since he's been drunk. He thinks he'll need to be for tonight.

Over the brim of his wine glass, Akaashi watches Iwaizumi thoughtfully. Then, he scoots closer. "I have a confession, Iwaizumi. After Bokuto left the library last night, I sent him a text of what I really wanted for my birthday. Care to know what I told him?"

Iwaizumi feels like he knows where this is going. He nods his head anyway.

"I told him that I wanted a threesome," he replies easily. "I want you to join us tonight, Iwaizumi."

Is this a dream? Did Iwaizumi just get invited to engage in a threesome with two hot guys? When he said that he was going to test himself, he wasn't expecting the universe to throw this at him. How is he supposed to even respond to this?

Akaashi chuckles. "Relax, Iwaizumi. You don't have to answer now. I just want you to know that the offer exists." He stands up, sits the empty glass on the table, and extends his hands. "Until then, would you be so kind to dance with the birthday boy."

Iwaizumi takes the offered hand. Dancing with Akaashi isn't such a bad idea. He's said it before; Akaashi Keiji is hot.

Beyonce's Partition is playing. Iwaizumi likes this song more than he'll ever admit. The dance floor is crammed. Yet, they manage to find a spot.

Akaashi is a really good dancer. He starts shamelessly grinding on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is still shocked that any of this is happening. Lights are flashing, he's starting to feel a buzz, and his pants are tightening.

Still, something isn't right. This doesn’t feel as great as it should. He knows why.

 After two songs, Akaashi leads him back to the lounge area where Bokuto is now sitting. Apparently, he'd been watching them the entire time.

"Babe!" Bokuto is obviously already drunk. He's swaying slightly. "You were right. Iwaizumi is one hot piece of ass."

Akaashi sits on Bokuto's lap. "I told Bo about how you were checking me out that one time in class. Remember that, Iwaizumi?" He starts playing with his boyfriend's hair.

They're adorable. Iwaizumi feels a sharp pain in his chest watching the couple. He wants something real like that.

Iwaizumi smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He was just having a sexual awakening and finally paid attention to all the attractive men he's surrounded by on a daily. He didn't mean to be weird about it.

"For what?" asks Bokuto. "Trust me. I understand, dude. Akaashi is gorgeous."

Iwaizumi laughs in agreement. "Yeah. You two look good together. I don't understand why you want to bring me into the mix..."

"Because you're gorgeous, obviously," Akaashi says matter-of-factly. "We'd love to have you, Iwaizumi."

"Well, that's too bad," Oikawa appears out of the bowels of hell, with a sickly, sweet smile on his face. It's terrifying really. "Iwa-chan already has plans for tonight. Sorry, little owls. Go hoot up someone else's tree."

Iwaizumi doesn't know why he feels so relieved to see Oikawa standing there. Akaashi and Bokuto never made him feel uncomfortable. He enjoys their company, honestly. But, fuck, he can't lie about how happy he is that Oikawa showed up when he did.

Akaashi smirks derisively. "I didn't know Iwaizumi was yours." He stands up, pulling his bewildered boyfriend up as well. "My apologies. I would hate to have the Grand King as my enemy. Goodnight, Iwaizumi. See you in class."

Oikawa watches the couple until they're out of sight. "Scheming fuckers," he mumbles under his breath. Then he faces Iwaizumi. "What in the fuck was that?"

Why is Oikawa so upset? They're not in a relationship. That doesn't stop Iwaizumi for feeling like he cheated. He tries to stand up. He ends up swaying a little. Vodka is the devil.

"Oikawa, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Weren't you agreeing to a threesome? With Akaashi Keiji of all people!"

"What's wrong with Akaashi?"

Oikawa gasps dramatically. "The fuck do you mean what's wrong with him? He's pretty and has this whole mysterious vibe going on. I hate him," he seethes. Glancing around he notices some people looking in their direction. He hates how he allowed his mask to slip in public. "Let's go, Iwaizumi."

Any other time, the demanding tone would have pissed Iwaizumi. He can see how upset Oikawa really is about this. It seems irrational. To anyone else, it's not a big deal.

Oikawa is also pretty and has this whole mysterious vibe going on. Still, it's not Iwaizumi's place to tell the man that he's overreacting or that he needs to get over himself. What Iwaizumi was doing, hurt Oikawa. And, Iwaizumi doesn't get to decide that it didn't.

On their way to Oikawa's office, Iwaizumi spots Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He feels like he's in Elementary school and he's been called to the principal’s office.

 Why does he feel this bad when he really didn't do anything wrong?

Because Iwaizumi hurt Oikawa's feelings. And, the thought alone of hurting Oikawa, makes him feel sick to his stomach. He hates it. Oikawa isn't supposed to hurt. Not unless it's consensual.

The moment they're in the office, Oikawa's demeanor changes. It's like watching a snake shed its skin. Whoever Oikawa's ex is, Iwaizumi wants to find them so he can kick their ass. Whatever they did to this man, it's continuing to affect him greatly.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa blurts out. He runs a hand through his hair. Smiling shakily. "I overreacted. It's been one of hell of a week. I'm just tired, Iwa-chan. I had no right to...interrupt." He forces a smile.

It's disgusting. The fake smile is what sets Iwaizumi off. "Stop that shit! It's pissing me off. You think I don't know when you're faking it? I see right through you, Tooru."

There's a crack in Oikawa's mask. Still, he holds on to it. "But you're so dense, Iwa-chan. Tell me, what do you see?" his tone is challenging, with a hint of wariness.

"I can see how much that I hurt you. I can see also that you're afraid of expressing that hurt."

Another crack. The Grand King perseveres, though. "I'm not hurt, Iwa-chan. Why would I be? We're just fuck buddies. Nothing more. Remember?”

"I know about your ex-boyfriend, Tooru." Iwaizumi is tired of the back and forth. He decides to get it all out in the open. "I'm not that asshole. If I do anything to upset you, you can tell me. You don't have to be afraid to tell me that I fucked up because you're worried I'll leave you. You don't have to pretend to be fine."

Oikawa tries to keep his mask up. He really does. Yet something inside of him snaps, his mask shatters.

He walks up to Iwaizumi; his expression dark. "I don't want to share you. I want you all to myself, Iwaizumi Hajime," his voice cracks under the weight of so many emotions. His eyes water. "It pisses me the fuck off that I can't have you like I want. I'm needy, and my jealousy is an ugly thing. I'm never the bigger person. I'm petty, Iwa-chan. If someone tries to make a move on you, I'll fucking wreck them. Because I'm so fucking insecure...You deserve better than me. I know that but I still..."

Oikawa is sobbing now. God, he's such an ugly crier.

Somehow, this side of Oikawa is the most beautiful to Iwaizumi. It's raw, gritty. This is the real Oikawa Tooru. He's a fucking mess.

Iwaizumi thinks he's in love.

"Tooru," he calls his name gently. Cupping the man's face, Iwaizumi positions it so that their eyes meet. Smiling fondly, he says, "I knew that you were trash when I met you. I still managed to fall for you." A shrug. "Guess that makes me trash too."

"Iwa-chan..."

"Friends with benefits, my ass," Iwaizumi snorts, shaking his head, "We were doomed from the start, don't you think?"

Oikawa visibly relaxes, chuckling a little. "I didn't expect you to realize it so soon." He lowers his head to Iwaizumi's shoulder, nuzzling him. "I'm happy you did."

Iwaizumi is happy too. However,... "I... think I need to sit down. Room's spinning..." Stupid Vodka.

"How many neon tubes did you have?" Oikawa leads him over to the couch, allowing Iwaizumi to lay his head on his lap.

"4. Maybe 5."

"Those tubes have 100 proof in them. Did you eat today?"

No. He hasn't eaten. He's been nervous as shit all day. "I'm fine...Just need to rest for a bit."

Iwaizumi closes his eyes when Oikawa starts combing through his hair. It reminds him of when Akaashi was playing in Bokuto's hair. This isn't the first time anyone's done this to him. But, the fact that it's Oikawa makes it so much better.

"Hey, Tooru?"

"Hm?" He sounds like he's about to fall asleep.

"How come you never let me bottom? You keep talking about how you're going to fuck me, but when it's time you bottom instead."

"I've been waiting on you to tell me when you're ready. Besides, I want your first time bottoming to be special, Iwa-chan."

Let the record state, that Oikawa’s words do not impress Iwaizumi. He's not feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. His cheeks aren't bleeding crimson. And, he sure as hell doesn't feel like showering the Trash King in kisses right now.

Except that he does. Iwaizumi feels all of that and then some.

Groaning, he covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Shut up, Trashykawa!"

Oikawa laughs. "Have I ever told you how much red suits you?"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later. For now, let's stay like this. It's nice."

So, they stay like that on the couch in Oikawa's office while the party continues below them. They end up falling asleep like that. It's perfect. Way better than a threesome with two hot guys.

Iwaizumi is biased when it comes to Oikawa, sue him.

* * *

 

Saturday isn't a good day for either of them. Oikawa has meetings with potential investors. Iwaizumi promised to help a girl from one of his classes move out of her apartment. Afterward, he spends a good portion of the day cleaning.

He wants his place to be spotless for when Oikawa comes over on Sunday. During their, less than two-week tryst, they always met at Oikawa's penthouse. Iwaizumi thinks it's time to switch things up.

Despite Hanamaki's suggestion, Iwaizumi does not hide his Godzilla figurines. He hid them from his ex-girlfriends because he didn't want them to think he was immature. But, Iwaizumi doesn't want to hide anything from Oikawa.

Maybe if Oikawa sees how open Iwaizumi is about his interests, Oikawa will stop pretending he doesn't have a trunk of alien paraphernalia in his closet.

This time will be different for them. Iwaizumi isn't forcing it because of the standards society places on him. Oikawa won't have to cower in fear, or ever doubt himself again. Iwaizumi will make sure of it.

* * *

 

Sunday afternoon, Iwaizumi opens his door to find an attractive stranger standing there dressed in a Mars Attacks shirt. The young man is wearing glasses, a backpack is slung over his shoulder, and he's smiling nervously, twirling a piece of hair between slender fingers.

It takes Iwaizumi ten seconds too long to realize that this person is Oikawa. No longer dressed in a suit, flashy Rolex, or shiny dress shoes, Oikawa finally looks his age. Iwaizumi stares so long, that it makes Oikawa nervous.

The moment Iwaizumi notices the uncertainty in Oikawa's eyes, he snaps out of his stupor. He smiles and opens his door wider for Oikawa to come in.

Hesitantly, Oikawa steps over the threshold. This is his first time in Iwaizumi's apartment, he wants to soak it all in. While Oikawa admires the quaint, one-bedroom apartment, Iwaizumi is looking at Oikawa like he's seeing him for the first time.

In a way, he is.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Oikawa."

Instinctively, Oikawa touches the glasses like he's about to take them off. "Yeah.  _Someone_  told me that they looked stupid on me. So, I got contacts instead." But the contacts irritate his eyes. Not like a certain asshole cared. He thinks about taking the glasses off now.

"They look good on you," Iwaizumi says with a shrug. "Fuck whoever thinks otherwise."

Oikawa is giving Iwaizumi that starstruck look again. It's not because of the compliment. It's because of the person who's giving him the compliment. That's how it's always been. He lowers his hand, deciding to keep his glasses right where they are. "It smells nice in here. Did you clean just for me, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is already aware of the answer. Perceptive bastard. "What's in the bag." He motions towards the backpack.

"You said that we could watch movies. I brought a few of my personal favorites." Oikawa takes his shoes off, leaves them by the door and walks further into Iwaizumi apartment like he owns the place.

Sitting on the couch, Iwaizumi listens to Oikawa chat happily about the movies he brought. Most are cheesy Sci-Fi flicks with terrible special effects. Iwaizumi doesn't refrain from telling Oikawa that his taste in movies is shit.

They bicker for ten minutes. Oikawa wins because his voice gets whinier the more he talks. Iwaizumi gets annoyed easily. He figures his pain will end if he just gives Oikawa what he wants.

In the end, they spend Sunday afternoon and well into the evening, watching low rate Sci-Fi movies. Iwaizumi reminds himself that this is the man he decided to fall for. He can't bail out just because the guy likes crappy movies. Relationships are about compromising.

And the content expression on Oikawa's face when he doesn't have to hide his true self is so rewarding to Iwaizumi.

They're well into the third film when Iwaizumi concludes that this is what he wants. He wants more lazy Sundays filled with crappy movies. Iwaizumi wants Oikawa, anyway that he can get him.

Iwaizumi is done waiting. "Hey, Trashykawa." When the time is right, you must seize it.

"Yeah, Iwa-chan?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Oikawa tears his eyes away from the screen. He doesn't say anything. He just stares at Iwaizumi long and hard, his gaze searching. It feels like an eternity passes before he nods his head.

. . .

They undress hurriedly in between heated kisses, leaving a trail of clothes in the hallway. Oikawa’s glasses are left on the coffee table.

 Reaching the bedroom, Iwaizumi kicks the door closed with his foot. He hears himself growl deep in his chest when Oikawa pulls away to glance around his bedroom.

Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa towards the bed impatiently. He shuts Oikawa up with a kiss when the Trash King asks about the figurines on his dresser.

Later, Oikawa can roast Iwaizumi about the Godzilla figurines sitting on his bedroom dresser all night if he wants. Iwaizumi doesn't care about that now. This feels like the moment he's been waiting for all his life, he doesn't want any interruptions.

Fully nude, they stumble and fall on the bed together because a certain someone tripped on his own foot. Iwaizumi doesn't have a King-sized bed like Oikawa does. Still, they make it work.

He pulls Oikawa on top of him, picking up where they left off with the kissing. The absence of clothing makes everything better. Clothes are stupid. Iwaizumi thinks. He can get drunk off this feeling, of Oikawa's skin against his skin, alone.

Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi slowly, his tongue in his mouth, his strong hands sliding down Iwaizumi's side and then to his upper thigh where Iwaizumi's skin is sensitive, hardwired to the core of his body.

The man's patience is driving Iwaizumi crazy, the feel of his body on top of his and the slow kiss. Every move is gentle and languid while his body wants faster, more, everything.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi groans. Their erections are touching, creating wonderful friction. But it isn't how he wants this to end. "Stop fooling around."

"This is Iwa-chan's first time," Oikawa whispers hotly against Iwaizumi's parted lips, "It has to be special."

Iwaizumi leans back to get a better look at Oikawa. "I'm not a virgin!" He thinks about it. "I've had sex before. Just not anal."

"Sounds like an anal virgin to me. And what's a very important word in that phrase?"

Iwaizumi wants to punch Oikawa. "Virgin..." he grumbles.

"Exactly."

While he respects the sentiment, Iwaizumi has never wanted anything this bad before. This feels right, dammit. Why should he have to ease into this? He knows Oikawa isn't going to hurt him.

Iwaizumi unabashedly rolls his hips in a needy fashion. "Tooru, please..." Fuck it, he's a needy bastard right now. He needs this. He needs Oikawa and he isn't ashamed to admit it.

Oikawa loses the internal battle he's been having with himself since he first laid eyes on Iwaizumi. "The lube and condoms are in my backpack…”

Iwaizumi reaches over to the bedside table, opening the top drawer. "Hanamaki and Matsukawa gave me a Coming Out present." He handed the unopened bottle of lube to Oikawa and took out two condoms from his personal stash.

"I didn't get you anything," Oikawa pouts. "What would you like as a Coming Out present, Iwa-chan?"

"For you to shut up and fuck me already."

Seems fair enough, Oikawa decides.

Since it's clear that Iwaizumi has no intention of being treated like a delicate flower, Oikawa stops fooling around. He sits up on his knees, nudges Iwaizumi's legs further open, fully exposing the man.

Iwaizumi knows that he needs to relax, so he does. He inhales and then exhales. He's nervous, but only because he doesn't know what to expect. He's never even fingered himself. When he feels, a finger circling his entrance, his legs jerk instinctively.

Oikawa keeps him from closing them. "Relax, Iwa-chan." He reminds him as he slowly pushes his index finger in.

It's not a sensation that Iwaizumi immediately enjoys. Honestly, it feels so weird, like it doesn't belong there. He wants it out. He's about to tell Oikawa just that when Oikawa's head lowers, and he takes Iwaizumi into his mouth.

The feeling of being surrounded by the amazing heat of Oikawa's mouth makes Iwaizumi forget about the foreign intrusion.

His eyes roll into the back of his head, his toes curl, and Iwaizumi is moaning Oikawa's name loudly. The walls of the one bedroom apartment are paper thin. Fuck his neighbors, really.

 Iwaizumi is focusing on not fucking Oikawa's mouth so much, that he barely registers the second finger entering him.

Iwaizumi just knows that the new addition intensifies the pleasure. In a distant part of him, he hears himself pleading for more. More of what exactly? He doesn't know. But Iwaizumi is confident that Oikawa does.

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi deeper at the same time his fingers delve deeper. Somehow, there are three fingers inside of Iwaizumi, filling and stretching him. A feat that he'd assumed impossible is happening at that moment, and it's everything.

Iwaizumi thinks it can't get better than this. Then, Oikawa curls his fingers and fills Iwaizumi's vision with a galaxy of stars.

Afterward, all Iwaizumi sees is white—and maybe even God—as he reaches his climax.

If Oikawa swallows it all, Iwaizumi doesn't know. He thinks he's blacked out for some time. When he opens his eyes again, Oikawa is hovering over him.

Oikawa's head lowers to Iwaizumi's, eyes open, almost daring Iwaizumi to look away. He isn't smiling, doesn't look triumphant, contemplative more than anything. His look is predatory, determined, the focus more than a man who is about to have sex.

This is Iwaizumi's final chance at freedom. He'll be stuck with a jealous, needy lover who has to be constantly reassured. All of this isn't Oikawa's fault. It's not his fault that someone he trusted misused that trust. It happens. Now someone else has to clean up the mess left behind.

It's not a task that most people will be up for.

This thing with Oikawa isn't going to be rainbows and bomb sex all the time. Oikawa is complex. He's flawed, broken.

A smart person would get the hell out of there. Iwaizumi must be patient and understanding of the things that other people wouldn't bat an eye at.

This is Iwaizumi’s last chance to keep pieces of himself just for him. Oikawa will take everything he can see and, if he can see into Iwaizumi's eyes, he'll take his soul too.

Iwaizumi isn't worried. He meets Oikawa's unwavering gaze with one of his own. Instantly, Oikawa's face lights up. He's glowing like he does when Iwaizumi tells him how beautiful he is or how good he's doing.

Finally, Iwaizumi understands that the way he always knows exactly what Oikawa wants is the same as the telepathic bond that Hanamaki and Matsukawa share. He's never realized how much he's wanted that with someone until now.

Oikawa wastes no time putting the condom on and adding lube. "Gods, you have no idea how bad I've wanted this, Iwa-chan," his voice is deep, harsh, and dripping with lust. "I apologize in advance..." With a bruising force, Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi's thighs, pushing them back. Angling his body forward, he aligns himself with Iwaizumi's entrance.

Iwaizumi expects Oikawa to kiss him gently, or cup his cheek tenderly as he slowly enters him. The reality is way better than his expectations.

Oikawa thrusts in with purpose. They groan in unison as if they've both been waiting for this exact moment their entire lives.

He nibbles along Iwaizumi's jaw as he gives the man maybe fifteen seconds to gather his wits. When it's over, Oikawa will make sure his Iwa-chan soaks in an herbal bath to ease his sore muscles. He'll give Iwa-chan a massage, and snuggle up with him.

Right now, Oikawa is going to fuck his Iwa-chan hard, with feeling.

Iwaizumi's inner muscles are gripping Oikawa's dick vice-lick. He knows he isn't going to last long. But, he plans to make it worthwhile nonetheless. They'll have plenty of time to do this again— a thousand times over if he has any say.

Iwaizumi feels full. It's a physical and metaphoric feeling of completeness. He latches on to Oikawa's neck, sucking, biting, and bruising the skin. His hands settle on Oikawa's ass, encouraging his lover to go as deep as humanly possible.

"Tooru...so good. You're so perfect..."

"Iwa-chan... shut up!" Oikawa isn't going to make it if Iwaizumi starts that.

"You fuck me so good, baby," Iwaizumi moans directly into Oikawa's ear. "Harder...Fuck me harder!"

Oikawa whines pathetically but obeys the command. Who knew Iwaizumi would be a power bottom?

Oikawa is fighting a losing battle. He needs to at least make sure Iwaizumi finishes before he does. He manages to slip a hand between them, wrapping it around Iwaizumi's erection to hopefully shut the man up. It works. Well, sort of. It stops Iwaizumi from goading Oikawa, yet it doesn't stop the man from keening.

Iwaizumi comes for the second time that day. He continues praising his lover through labored breaths until Oikawa follows suit. Iwaizumi is having trouble trying to decide if this was the best fuck of his life or not. It's hard to compare this time to the other times with Oikawa. So, he gives up. It doesn't matter.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says after they're cleaned up, still naked, and cuddling in the bed. "You know what this means, right?" His head is resting on Iwaizumi's chest, their fingers are loosely intertwined.

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah,” he smiles. “Boyfriends."

Things will be much easier this way. Iwaizumi thinks. Oikawa is thinking the same thing. Being in denial about how strongly they feel for one another is pointless.

They're both, equally, tired of constantly trying and failing. Of course, they have a long way to go. Iwaizumi will help Oikawa rebuild his self-esteem. Oikawa will help Iwaizumi by taking better care of himself as not to stress his boyfriend out.

There's also still the issue of Iwaizumi’s Godzilla figurines (there are so many of them!) and Oikawa's alien obsession.

Baby steps. They have all the time in the world.

**.**

**.**

Somewhere across town, Kuroo suddenly shouts, "Hell yeah! I won the bet!" really loud.

Tsukishima frowns. "How do you know?" He asks. Because they're currently in the shower. Obviously, there's no phones or any way for Kuroo to contact the outside world.

Slowly, Kuroo turns around a dead-ass expression on his face. "I just can feel it. It's like a sixth sense or something."

Tsukishima blinks. Then, he turns around, opens the shower curtain, and walks out. He completely ignores Kuroo's whines of "Tsukki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing more of these with IwaOi in this universe. Any thoughts?


End file.
